Absorbida por la oscuridad
by Mafer26
Summary: Si alguien desea leer algo lo suficientemente tétrico con un toque hentai, pero más que eso un par de parafilias más que tabú para toda la humanidad, mostradas aquí de forma suave y no sutil, suficientemente obvias para denigrar lo sexual, relacionándolo con la muerte, la sangre, la oscuridad; este es su fic. AlucardxIntegra
1. Chapter 1

**Absorbida por la oscuridad**

Alucard x Integra.

- Buenas noches, Walter.

- Buenas noches, Señorita Integra.

Sir Inbtegra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing entra a su habitación tras despedir a Walter que se quedaría tras la puerta, toda la noche, parado como estatua y con larga paciencia como todas las noches. Integra se acerca a su escritorio, y da una última ojeada a los documentos que dejó Walter antes de retirarse; Ella suspira, se quita sus gafas y se masajea los parpados unos segundos, y vuelve a suspirar nuevamente, planea irse a dormir de inmediato por lo que comienza a quitarse su chaqueta, la cuelga en el armario y se quita su pañuelo, dejando que su camisa que se sostenía por ella se entreabriera mostrando el relieve del inicio de su entrepecho, que sumado a su estrecha cintura que ocultaba su chaqueta hacían recordar su femineidad olvidada por su rudeza y su aire de poder.

Integra desbotonaba su camisa cuando sintió la vibración maligna de tras suyo, y paró su accionar para indagar lo que ya sabía.

- Alucard.

Y detrás de ella esa aura maligna se materializó, una oscuridad como sombra líquida tomó forma medianamente humana hasta que lo negro se volvió rojo en la chaqueta de Alucard, y éste sonriendo contestó.

- sí, my master. – con una reverencia sínica, mostrando sus colmillos perfectamente blancos en su sonrisa.

- no recuerdo el haberte llamado. – contestó Integra ante el cinismo que no veía, y detuvo su desabotonar, su voz era fría, pero su respiración delataba ante los sentido agudos de Alucard la perturbación de su sorpresa.

- My master – repitió Alucard, sus ojos rojos se intensificaron más como si el haber repetido esas palabras cargarán de emoción su significado – necesito alimento… - su voz sonaba como un eco sobrecargado unos tras otro, y la habitación se enfrió como si su aliento fuese la causa con cada palabra dicha.

- Walter no te dio de comer hoy? – preguntó con cinismo a la vez Integra, que no se quedaba atrás mientras "hacía como que" leía los mismos papeles que había ignorado hace minutos atrás.

Alucard sonrió lo que se creería que ya no podía sonreír, como si le hubiera complacido más que nada esa ironía, estimulando más "su" juego. Y se enderezó, se acercó unos pasos, lentamente mientras no paraba de mirar la espalda de Integra con unos ojos que la atravesaban, que la hacía sentir nerviosa, incomoda, algo débil, lo que más odiaba.

- sí me dio de comer… pero yo… - su voz arrastrada hacía sentir el aire más frío que lo que en realidad estaba – busco otra sangre. – en el momento de que las últimas letras de esas palabras salieron su fría boca, Integra ya sentía a Alucard tan cerca de su espalda que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño temblor, como un escalofrío, no por el mismo frío que Alucard podía provocar por su malignidad, sino más bien, por el inevitable instinto, el inevitable miedo que él hacia sentir en los demás, incluso en ella, su Ama.

- sangre…? – repitió tratando de mantener la compostura, aguantando el deseo de alejarse ante la respiración profunda de Alucard que sentía en su nuca, pero no… alejarse solo lo divertiría más, y ella no quería caer en su juego.

- sí, mi Ama, tu sangre…. – respiró más profundo, queriendo hundir su rostro en sus cabellos pálidos y olerla como lo deseaba, pero el aguantarse y esperar sabía que le significaba una mejor victoria, más sabrosa y más prolongada, tenía suficiente experiencia en esto para saber cómo ganar.

- otra vez? – pregunta Integra con casi resignación, hace un mes le había dado de su sangre, único alimento que en verdad degustaba Alucar: la sangre de su Amo. El alimento que buscaba con desesperación ya que sabía que no podía beberlo del todo, que estaba prohibido, alimento del cual era adicto desde la primera vez que lo bebió, del suelo de ese calabozo, viendo la cara de horror de Integra – apenas hace un mes que te alimenté…

Integra no se movió, en sus adentros pensaba si estaba bien volver a alimentar a Alucard, ya que bien sabía que si no lo hacía algún problema le daría a futuro, ya sea como despecho, o tal vez lo haría inconcientemente, pero la verdad era que una parte de ella quería también alimentarlo porque el ser alimento de vampiro daba un extraño éxtasis, una extraña resignación y hasta un extraño poder, se sentía más dueña de Alucard al darle su sangre, más dueña de él que nunca pues sabía que él en realidad no era para nada sumiso con ella, verdaderamente suyo, y hasta sospechaba, que él era el que la dominaba a ella, y ahora?

- My master… - dijo con voz más arrastrada aun, como un susurro, susurro que atravesó su cabello a medida que sus manos se ponían en el escritorio, cada una a cada lado de su silueta, aprisionando a Integra ya que no podía aprisionarla con sus brazos como deseaba, saborear esa piel, morderle el cuello hasta la muerte.

- No tendrás este alimento, hasta dentro del próximo mes, Alucard. – dijo Integra con su acostumbrada voz autoritaria y fría, y cogiendo un hermoso abrecartas metálico y con una frialdad venida de la costumbre, cortó un poco la palma de su mano, una herida poco profunda pero a todo lo largo de esa palma, y apenas salió la sangre Alucard se descontroló por el olor, el color, la textura, y pronto por el sabor, su boca se lleno de agua, y su cuerpo casi tiritó. Integra entonces elevó su mano y aún sin voltearse se la dio a Alucard, el cual como nunca pierde su actitud serena (más que en una gran lucha) la perdió entonces, y una de sus manos, la derecha, copio a su vez la mano de Integra ensangrentada sosteniéndola para que no escapara (tal vez era instinto de depredador) y su boca al fin se unió a su mano, su lengua se hundió queriendo abrir más de esa herida, contornando sus dientes para no morderla y despedazarla, y su nariz se hundió en su palma, manchándose se sangre, haciendo ruidos de bestia, excitándose.

- nn! – Integra aguantaba ese dolor del cual ya estaba acostumbrada, y ahí el éxtasis, ese extraño sentimiento de placer y dolor, de posesión y sumisión a la vez, sentimiento que la hizo voltearse, aun si Alucard no dejaba su mano y como si fuera un perro grande, Integra lo movió con solo mover su mano, degustando el poderío momentáneo, hasta que puso su mano frente a ella, y por tanto, Alucard al frente de ella, justo frente a su rostro, que ya estaba sonrojado y temblante sea por el dolor, sea por el poder.

Alucard entonces abrió sus ojos que habían estado cerrados desde que comenzó a degustar la sangre, e Integra pudo ver los ojos del asesino, de la bestia, del vampiro como nunca, porque nunca puede ver esos ojos en sus batallas demoniacas, solo entonces, cuando la consume, ojos rojos, más rojos que su propia sangre, más rojos que nada, penetrantes, fríos, muertos, de asesino.

Pero Integra no se asustó, o si tenía miedo, era de otra clase, uno que aun no conocía la humanidad, solo ella. Su rostro volvió a ser serio, casi solemne, pero Alucard pudo percibir, sea por su instinto vampírico, sea por estar bebiendo su sangre, cómo ella en realidad estaba perturbada, por ese placer extraño, por ese éxtasis que le carcomía su penosa personalidad fuerte.

- … - Integra no decía nada, igual que Alucard, que se degustaba de absorber su expresión, sus ojos a través de los propios a la vez que consumía lo máximo de sangre posible de esa herida en realidad pequeña.

Y cuando ya estaba terminando la sangre, bloqueada de salir por los glóbulos rojos amontonados en la delicada herida, Alucard comenzó a lamerla, con su lengua de punta, gruesa y roja, que en esa cara pálida, blanca, se veía casi tan potente en su color sino fuera superado por los ojos rojos y penetrantes de Alucard, entre sus cabellos tan oscuros como la noche más profunda.

- cuando eras pequeña… - susurró al fin Alucard, rompiendo el silencio solemne, y lo cual hizo alterar un tanto el nerviosismo de Integra, casi quiso alejar su mano, peor no lo hizo – me alimentabas más seguido…

Ese comentario casi parecía melancólico, como si el vampiro en realidad extrañara esa época, esa comida; o tal vez era otro comentario irónico, otro comentario que buscaba doblegar más el cuerpo y el corazón de Integra.

- en esa época, - contestó a su vez Integra, decidiéndose de quitar su mano, pero sin concretar el movimiento – la juventud me pudo haber hecho manejable. – y fríamente quitó su mano, aunque con suavidad, demostrando que no lo hacía de turbación, sino que precisamente porque no era manejable ahora. Ante esto Alucard sonrió, sus dientes seguían siendo tan blancos a pesar de beber la sangre; aunque contrario a su frialdad sínica el extrañó ese dejar de su mano, esa sangre acabándose.

- en esa época, podía estar en tu lecho. – cada palabra salió con la simpleza de la confianza, y en parte con la picardía de querer perturbar de Alucard. Pero Integra no se perturbó tanto como se pensaría, ya que la misma confianza no la dejaba, lo que Alucard decía era cierto.

- … - pero no dijo nada, solo lo miró desafiante, se volteó ignorando que aún la otra mano de Alucard – vete, debo acostarme.

- me llamabas en la oscuridad – continuó Alucard, volviendo al susurro en su nuca, penetrante – para envolverte en mi propia oscuridad, y así no tener miedo…

- ….. - -Integra podía recordarlo, y era inevitable el no hacerlo, lo llamaba entonces porque lo que le daba más miedo, más que el recuerdo de la persecución de su tío, de las balas rosándole, de los monstros vistos y de los cadáveres de sus padres, lo que le daba más miedo era Alucard, y ser envuelta en lo que te da más miedo te hace olvidar pequeñeces traumáticas.

Integra trató de continuar desabotonando los botones, pero no pudo, no pudo evitar oír la voz profunda de Alucard, aunque sabía que él no estaba usando sus poderes demoniacos para hipnotizarla, aún así ella sentía que no podía dejar de oírlo, de ver esos recuerdos de miedo y sueño, de sus brazos entonces pequeños abrazando un cuerpo frío de muerto, dándole su propio calor, y sintiendo una extraña oscuridad entre material y liquida, como sangre coagulada que no manchaba, mientras se dormía enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de Alucard, oyendo los murciélagos de su cuerpo aletear a lo lejos, y oyendo su respiración en su cuello, inhalándola.

Alucard volvió a acorralarla del todo, poniendo su otra mano otra vez en el escritorio y apegando su pecho a su espalda. Él también había recordado y quería volver a ellos, a sentir el cuerpo inalcanzable y prohibido de su Ama, virginal…

- las sábanas en la oscuridad tomaban mi sombra, y de pronto yo estaba en la cama, sobre ti… - sus susurros salían de su boca casi sin voluntad, como si verbalizar en voz alta sus recuerdos, decírselos a ella y hacerla recordar a su vez, podrían satisfacer en parte los deseos de repetir en el presente esos olvidos.

Alucard se había acercado más, el deseo de consumir más de ella, el instinto de depredador se había sobrepuesto en él, instinto que siempre contenía, en especial y de alguna manera ante Integra, sólo dejándolo salir cuando era libre de matar… ¿pero acaso lo que deseaba hacer a Integra en ese momento, no era simplemente otro tipo de aniquilación?

Ahora él deseaba enfriar el cuerpo de Integra…

Sentirle y hacerla sentir a ella misma su feminidad, su carne, su sangre, y es que sólo por el hecho de ser su Ama y él ser suyo, Alucard deseaba tomarla del todo, hasta la última gota ¿no tenía de cierta forma, el derecho?

Deseaba cuidarla eternamente hasta su muerte, esperando que su sueño se hiciera eterno de forma natural y entonces, sólo entonces devorar su carne, sin importar lo marchita y seca que estuviera, iba a ser de ella y eso le bastaba.

Y podía esperar, 50 años o más no son nada para él, nada para ese momento glorioso, y cuidaría de ese momento, la protegería para que no fuera asesinada, para que de forma paulatina su cuerpo y mente se fueran denigrando hasta que aceptara su fin, y el fin que él le daría… sí, esperaría ese momento, en un rincón oscuro de su cuarto, y en el instante culmino la envolvería en su oscuridad, le daría el último beso antes de devorarla, degustando la entrega que le da la muerte a los humanos.

Sí, debía esperar, debía protegerla, mantenerla viva, aún si él deseaba a su vez adelantar ese momento, el matarla.

- déjame cuidar tu sueño una vez más… - la voz fue susurrada de forma tan baja y penetrante, con su aliento frío golpeándole el cuello que Integra olvidó del todo el dolor en su mano, y deseó estar en la oscuridad de Alucard.

CONTINUARÁ.


	2. Cap 2

**Absorbida por su obscuridad **

**capítulo 2**

Algo que parecía una niebla negra comenzó a llenar la habitación, junto con un extraño frío que hizo estremecer a Integra. Las manos grandes de Alucard, aún en guantes, se posaron en sus antebrazos, parecía que de él provenía ese horrible frío porque sus manos estaban tan heladas… como las de un muerto.

- aún recuerdo… esa primera vez… - comenzó el vampiro, saboreando esa combinación entre excitación y humillación que le provocaba a Integra.

Ella no se movió, tal vez inevitablemente tembló, pero apretó sus dientes y puños tratando de mantener su dignidad, su orgullo… ¿por qué se dejaba arrastrar por él? ¿Aún podría detenerlo?

- ha sido… - Alucard acercó su boca a su oído, sus colmillos parecieron brillar a pesar de la neblina oscura - la mejor sangre que he probado…

Integra no pudo aguantar más, se zafó de las manos del vampiro volteando bruscamente, retrocediendo unos pasos.

- tú! - gritó, pero calló al instante ¿qué podía decir?

Alucard sonreía, degustando su visión, al fin ella parecía débil, débil, una víctima.

Ella retrocedió otro paso, había tomado la decisión de llamar a Walter, no podía ceder una vez más ante ese vampiro, no debía permitirse caer, debía salvarse. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca en un grito severo para llamar a su segundo más importante servidor, Alucard notándolo se expandió en sí mismo como una gran masa negra y viscosa envolviendo a Integra, que sólo pudo dejar salir un grito ahogado, mientras veía aterrada esos ojos rojos y negros, lo único más cercano a lo humano que había quedado en esa forma…

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, toda la habitación había dejado de ser suya para ser Alucard, sí, todo era una especie de carne roja y viscosa, las paredes, el techo, desaparecidos los muebles y los demás detalles, todo era Alucard y ella estaba atrapada.

- Te ves asustada, Ama - susurró el vampiro, que estaba ahora vestido completamente de negro, con una cabellera igualmente negra que llegaba hasta el suelo pero que de cierta forma parecía tener vida propia al flotar un poco y moverse lentamente, esto sumados a la palidez de su cara y manos de uñas largas, hacían que sus ojos rojos resplandecieran más que la habitación misma.

- …. - Ella no dijo nada, trató de ponerse de pie pero no pudo, su barbilla comenzó a temblar, y se preguntó cuánto tendría que aguantar esa noche, cuánto duraría hasta perder el conocimiento.

Él se acerco lentamente, abriendo su boca dejando ver unos dientes de bestia, como si todos sus dientes fueran colmillos afilados, y su lengua era larga, grande, roja, estaba degustándola con la mirada, y su lengua se movía como saboreando esa visión.

Integra bajo la vista, su rostro alterado temblaba al tratar de mantener su dureza, inútilmente.

- nunca se ha acostumbrado a estar en mi interior - dijo sereno el vampiro, agachándose frente a ella, acercando su rostro frío a ese tan caliente, tan sangrante para Alucard.

Puso una de sus heladas manos sobre la mejilla de su ama, obligándola lentamente a mirarlo, era aterrador, Integra nunca había podido sostener mucho tiempo su mirada en aquellos ojos fríos pero no crueles, no crueles ya, más bien, perversos.

- los humanos… - dijo Alucard como pensando en voz alta, pero lo demás lo dejó para sí, había juntado su boca con la de Integra, ella tembló por el frío de muerto de esos labios blancos. La lengua monstruosa del vampiro se hundió en la garganta de Integra y sus dientes afilados dañaron su lengua, eso no era un beso, no podía ser un beso, era un ataque, era una forma más de ser devorada.

- cof, cof, - trató de luchar, pero sus fuerzas se habían ido e ignoraba si era por los encantos demoniacos de Alucard o su propia, horrible, debilidad.

Su saliva tibia comenzó a escurrir por su mentón, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en ese pecho de pronto tan grande que la aplastaba, y un sabor extraño, entre amargo y ácido… debía ser el sabor de la muerte.

Al fin el vampiro pareció conforme y dejó su boca, saliendo su lengua punzante y grande lentamente de esa pequeña boca, dejando caer más saliva, mientras Integra tosía y tenía arcadas. La sonrisa de Alucard se extendió en su propia boca, aún abierta deslumbrada por sus dientes demoniacos y su lengua removiéndose, como si deseara jugar un poco más, pero era tiempo de algo nuevo.

Una de sus manos se acercó al pecho de Integra, y bastó que una de sus afiladas uñas se deslizara por su camisa entreabierta para rajarla lentamente, abriéndola así del todo. Ella se estremeció, sentía ese extraño miedo, ese sentimiento que la ha acompañado cada vez que él le hacía esto, así era al principio… luego simplemente sentía que era nada, que era devorada, así de simple, iba a ser nada en él, después de todo ella era consciente que sólo era humana.

Su rostro volteó en un reflejo involuntario, como si deseara dejar de verse a sí misma más que a Alucard… Eso sólo logró que él sonriera un poco más. Su lengua se removió fuera de su rostro pálido, sí, saborearla, era lo único que debía permitirse aunque deseara arrancar su carne a mordidas.

Comenzó entonces a pasear esa carnosa lengua por su cuello, por su vientre, casi por su cara mientras sus manos se posaban sobre los pechos aún protegidos por el sujetador. "Carne" susurraba, e Integra podía adivinar que sostenía esa sonrisa casi burlona mientras se estremecía y apretaba los ojos.

- carne… carne… carne…

- … - ella temblaba bajo esa lengua húmeda, bajo esas manos frías que la apretaban sin ánimo sexual sino más bien con el sentimiento del hambre.

Alucard se apegó a su cuello rosando peligrosamente sus labios en su delicada piel, hasta su aliento era frío, hasta esa lengua viscosa lo era, todo en él estaba muerto pero también lleno de deseo porque hasta los más oscuros sentimientos si son intensos pueden mover hacia la vida…

Cuando una de las uñas de Alucard rompieron su sostén dejando sus pechos libres y expuestos a sus ojos ella dio un pequeño gritillo, muy leve pero suficiente para el vampiro, oh… cuánto daría por matarla, no ha deseado matar a nadie tanto como a ella, en todos eso siglos… y la desea a ella, que apenas lleva algo más que dos decenas de vida pero que no es como nadie que ha conocido, nadie más tiene ese olor, ese sabor, esa sangre, esa alma…

La carne, esa extraña carne que envolvía a ambos comenzó de cierta forma a crujir, se removía más rápido, temblaba; Integra al notarlo abrió los ojos aterrada, miró a su alrededor, cómo las paredes se estremecían y bien adivinó qué significaba eso, vio a Alucard, se atrevió a volver a verlo frente a ella, sobre ella… él sonreía, sus ojos brillaban casi como si tuvieran vida y su lengua goteaba, sí, esas paredes eran Alucard y representaban cómo estaba llegando al límite aún si él es tan bueno para controlarse.

- hoy… - susurró el vampiro en un suspiro casi temblante. Ella se estremeció, sentía tanto miedo, porque cada vez era el riesgo de la muerte - será doloroso.

La niña que había dentro de Integra dio un grito que la adulta no hubiera permitido, pero ella también estaba al límite, del pánico, del horror, porque estaba rodeada de carne muerta, porque estaba rodeada de una niebla fría y negra, porque sobre ella estaba la bestia más monstruosa y perversa del mundo. No supo cómo logró levantarse y correr, correr a la nada porque no podía huir, era sólo histeria, y sentía sus pies en la carne húmeda, sus zapatos se enterraban en esa fibriocidad hundiéndose delicadamente, humedeciéndose…

En esos movimientos bruscos y rápidos que no la llevaban a nada, podía ver los ojos de Alucard siguiéndola siempre, por todas partes, sí, estaban ahí, en la carne que la envolvía, siempre mirándola, como la peor pesadilla, y su sonrisa jugosa, su lengua asquerosa goteaba de deseo, una sonrisa demoniaca. Él era feliz.

Y de pronto, la carne de las paredes, del suelo, del techo se estiran y ahogan sus gritos, es envuelta, exprimida, aplastada, humedecida y ensuciada, vuelve a desfallecer, lo último que ve son esos ojos, cientos de ojos, cientos de lenguas en ella, tantas, tantas que no quedaba espacio para su propia existencia.

Cuando despierta, el cabello de Alucard está sobre su rostro, sobre su cuerpo, y él en su vientre, entonces se da cuenta que está desnuda, rodeada de esa carne ahora tibia, pero él, él sigue frío, con su mejilla pegada a su vientre, con su lengua lamiendo su cadera, y sus manos en sus muslos. Parecía que la adoraba, que la deseaba hasta el punto de querer destruirla en su adoración, porque era carne viva lo que saboreaba, lo que tenía en sus manos, carne viva, caliente, con sangre inalcanzable para él ¿qué mayor excitación que lo inalcanzable en tus manos?

Ella tembló un poco, pero sólo un poco, de pronto ya se sentía tan cansada que su mente pudo volver un poco a la claridad, pero no dijo nada, no se atrevió a decir nada, sólo aceleró su respiración viendo esa cabellera fina y negra, sintiendo ese frío sobre ella, ese aliento ansioso golpear su piel.

Él lo supo, levantó la mirada, sus ojos eran más rojos que nunca, más perversos y bellos que nunca, y sin meter su lengua en su boca dijo sin problemas

- dame de tu calor, dame de tu vida - pero su voz no se oía, ella lo escuchó, lo entendió pero era como oír el viento, como una ráfaga, como algo que se siente pero no se describe.

Apegó su pecho al de ella, su cadera blanca se abrió paso entre sus piernas sin ninguna delicadeza y tampoco sin ningún apuro porque sabía que ella ya le pertenecía.

- Ama… - susurró. Ella estaba resignada, ya estaba resignada aunque seguía teniendo miedo porque podría morir, pero se sentía tan cerca de la muerte que ya no hacía nada para evitarla, él era la muerte, e iba a entrar en ella.

Sus brazos de pronto cálidos la envolvieron, ella se tensó un tanto, apretó sus pestañas, sus puños a los costados de su espalda, de ese cuerpo entre negro y blanco, pero de piel, sí, era piel al menos, podía pensar que era un poco humano.

Pero no lo era.

Algo extraño estaba entrando en ella, siempre dolía, siempre se sentía innatural, siempre al principio era frío hasta que ella le daba calor, era algo monstruoso, era Alucard.

- ah-ahh! - ella se estremeció, era un dolor horrible, como su miedo, la desgarraba, pero él quería su sangre y no se iba a detener.

Y levantó un poco su cabeza, para quedar apegado a su rostro, y rosando su fina nariz contra la de ella, sonrió, con una satisfacción completa, porque ella sufría, porque ella estaba aterrada y sentía asco de esa sensación, de ese espacio, de su cuerpo en él.

La carne que se apegaba a su espalda comenzó a estirarse, la envolvía, ella comenzó a llorar, de dolor, de miedo y desesperación. El techo comenzó a bajar, lo veía tras la cabeza de Alucard, se acercaba, se acercaba y respiraba porque ese techo también era Alucard, y las pareces que la envolvían, que oscurecían todo ese rojo sangre. Él lamió sus lágrimas sonriendo, siempre sonriendo.

Las paredes comenzaron a hacer sonidos, una especie de gruñidos monstruosos mientras la envolvían, la apretaban, le abría las piernas, le hacían crujir los huesos al apretarla tanto, dejarla sin aire para que sus gritos sonaran más desesperados al ahogarse.

- argh! Argh! - parecía un pequeño animal a punto de ser reventado, con los ojos abiertos exorbitados, histéricos, con su cara deforme en una mueca desfigurada porque tenía adentro a la muerte, porque se estaba muriendo por dentro.

- ja ja ja ja ja! - él comenzó a reír, esa risa enloquecida, mientras se movía dentro de ella frenéticamente, agrandándose cada vez más - eres hermosa… ama!

Integra lo abrazó, sin fuerzas, cuando se quedaba sin aire, cuando creía que era el máximo dolor que sentía. Alucard volvió a sonreír, mirándola, degustándose, preguntándose por qué los humanos se aferraban a la muerte cuando llegaban al límite del dolor.

- siempre… - dijo con voz más tranquila - es como la primera vez.

Él la siguió apretando, ella estaba envuelta del todo pero ahora podía respirar, tosía con la lengua de Alucard en la garganta, tenía fuertes arcadas y lloraba, las lágrimas ahora se deslizaban como indiferentes por sus mejillas, por esos ojos ahora cansados, escurriéndose por su nariz, uniéndose a la saliva que caía por su mentón. Y Alucard degustaba todo eso con su lengua, lamiendo su rostro, su cuello y pecho, mientras seguía entrando en ella, mientras seguía creciendo en su vientre sin límites.

- nunca dejaré este gusto… - susurró con su lengua más larga que nunca, colgando entre sus senos, pero cada palabra era pronunciada perfectamente - el de empalar.

Eso la hizo despertar, trató inútilmente de removerse, pero estaba completamente envuelta, completamente apresada, todo era Alucard y la estaba consumiendo.

Su lengua entro más profundo por su boca, se estiró dentro, ella no podía respirar mientras su mirada exorbitaba suplicaba a esos ojos satisfechos de Alucard, tan cerca de ella, tan apegado a su cara. Integra podía sentir cómo bajaba esa lengua enorme por su garganta, y más abajo, ahogándola, impidiéndole incluso el vómito que le provocaba. Empalada. Atrapada en su interior, sin poder moverse, llena su vientre, comprimido el útero y lo largo de su esófago, eso era el empalamiento.

Y cuando se sintió llena, cuando pensó débilmente en su mente nublada y perdida que iba a explotar en miles de pedazos, cuando ya no veía nada a pesar de que todo era Alucard sintió algo extraño, algo le venía por dentro algo que era provocado por el monstruo de Alucard en su interior… estaba viniendo, sin parar, agrandándose con él, llenándola con él, desapareciendo su humanidad. No podía creer que pudiera tener un orgasmo con tanto dolor, con tanta degradación, aún si no quería sentir el más mínimo placer, pero no, eso que venía,q ue la iba a destruir no era placer, era algo más, algo más fuerte, más intenso ¿la muerta?

Y explotó, no fue consciente de nada, tampoco sintió el miedo que da la muerte, la inseguridad del no volver a despertar. Su cuerpo también había quedado borrado, no sintió las lágrimas, ni el vómito, ni la falta de aire, ni siquiera la sangre mezclada con orina que le corría por las piernas. Sólo fue un hecho, un cuerpo destruido, perdida el alma.

Se desmayó una vez más, para ella fue la muerte, una momentánea muerte que la salvaba de él por unas horas, de la consciencia de ser devorada, porque en realidad Alucard iba a continuar en su cuerpo, dentro de ella, destruyéndola por dentro y por fuera, devorándola interminablemente… hasta que decidiera que nuevamente era tiempo de sus lágrimas, de su vida, de ella, y entonces, continuar, siempre continuar.

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
